1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus for cladding roofs of buildings with thermoplastic membranes, and is directed more particularly to an apparatus for applying upstanding thermoplastic strips of a selected configuration to upper surfaces of the membranes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to apply thermoplastic membranes to roof tops to prevent leakage of water through the roof. Typically, the membranes are sealed to each other along overlapping edges. It is also known to apply metal sheets to roof tops. The metal sheets typically are configured with spaced stiffening ribs and with interlocking edges to join the metal sheets together. The interlocking edges of the ribs may then be covered with a channel member.
The appearance of the metal clad roof is generally regarded as quite attractive, in part because of the aesthetic qualities of the roof, and perhaps in part because of the perception that metal roofs are relatively expensive and therefore xe2x80x9cattractivexe2x80x9d. For whatever reason, the appearance of metal roofs is generally acclaimed.
In view of the widespread appreciation of the appearance of the metal clad roofs, there have been attempts to duplicate the appearance thereof in thermoplastic clad roofs. The distinctive characteristic of the metal clad roof is the presence of the upstanding channel members, or junctures, of the metal sheets. To duplicate this appearance, thermoplastic strips have been secured to the thermoplastic membranes, sometimes by adhesive, and sometimes by the application of heat, all of which is done manually. Unfortunately, application of the strips manually is a time consuming and labor intensive process, increasing substantially the cost of the roofing and decreasing the cost advantage gained by selecting thermoplastic roofing over metal roofing. Further, manual application also increases opportunity for error and is not conducive to creating straight and/or parallel and/or equidistant lines.
Accordingly, there is a need for a means for quick and inexpensive application of thermoplastic strips to thermoplastic roofing membranes.
An object of the invention is, therefore, to provide an apparatus for applying strips of thermoplastic material to thermoplastic roofing membranes.
With the above and other objects in view, as will hereinafter appear, a feature of the present invention is the provision of an apparatus for applying strips of thermoplastic material to thermoplastic roofing membranes, the strips each having an upstanding central portion extending lengthwise thereof and opposed flange portions extending widthwise from the central portion. The apparatus comprises a self-propelled housing having drive wheels thereon for movably supporting the housing on the membranes. A guide member is mounted on the housing for disposal over one of the strips and is adapted to receive the strip central portion and guide the strip into a position beneath the housing as the housing moves over the strip to help create a straight line. A pressure wheel is mounted on the housing rearwardly of the guide member. The pressure wheel is provided with a peripheral groove adapted to receive the strip central portion, and two peripheral edges adapted to engage the opposed flange portions of the strip.
The above and other features of the invention, including various novel details of construction and combinations of parts, will now be more particularly described with reference to the accompanying drawings and pointed out in the claims. It will be understood that the particular devices embodying the invention are shown by way of illustration only and not as limitations of the invention. The principles and features of this invention may be employed in various and numerous embodiments without departing from the scope of the invention.